1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple material putter having a high moment of inertia and a low center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical innovation in the size, structure, configuration, material, construction, and performance of golf clubs has resulted in a variety of new products. Most putters are constructed in such a way that the head is made from a single type of parent material, such as steel. There is a need for putters that have increased moments of inertia and low centers of gravity, a combination that is difficult to achieve with current putter configurations currently available on the market.